


Just Desserts

by WordsmithDee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Smut, payback is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithDee/pseuds/WordsmithDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy learns a little lesson about messing with Clint's weapons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distelhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distelhawk/gifts).



> Because purely_distel made me do it.

Darcy felt really bad. It wasn't like she meant to get drunk. It was all Natasha's fault. Who knew the Black Widow could make such killer drinks. And maybe she had been a little bored after Natasha left the apartment. She didn't really have anything to do, not with Clint stuck in a meeting with Fury. And it wasn't like she meant to forget where she hid the bow and quiver of arrows. At the time hiding them and bedazzling Clint's Avenging uniform had been hilarious.

But now that Clint was glaring at her, it wasn't so funny anymore. She gave him a contrite smile. “I'm really sorry?”

“Sure you are. What made you think it was a good idea to turn my uniform into something that looks like Dolly Parton would wear it?” Clint growled as he looked at the uniform in question. Sequins and glittering rhinestones winked at him in the light. “Why do you even have this shit?”

“Well, first off, it's all Natasha's fault. She kept giving me these yummy drinks and then left me unattended. And second, don't call my crafting supplies shit. Its very soothing.”

Clint shook his now sparkly uniform in her face. “This is not soothing! This is a bullseye on my back! I'd sparkle more than one of those Twilight vampires you hate so much if I wore this.”

“I can fix it,” Darcy shouted, snatching the uniform from him. “And I'll find your damn bow. Jesus, you'd think I'd committed a felony the way you're carrying on.”

“You might as well have!” Clint shouted back. “My weapons, Darcy?”

The sarcasm was thick when she said with a glare, “Yes because it isn't like you don't have twenty other bows and hundreds of arrows just laying around.”

She pointedly looked at the weapons displays on his wall which he ignored. “You took my favorite.”

Darcy looked at his face, unsure if he was joking or telling the truth. No he was being honest, it was written all of his face, anger and frustration. Meekly she looked down. “I'm sorry. No more drinking and playing hide and seek with your stuff. I promise.”

Clint sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “I'm going for a walk.”

He left without another word. He wasn't really that mad at her. But he was incredibly frustrated. It was so easy to forget the differences in their age sometimes. But others, like now, he was painfully aware of just how much younger Darcy was. He loved a good practical joke, but she had taken it too far. He never touched her iPod so she shouldn't touch his weapons. Though, she probably hadn't realized that the bow and quiver she took was his favorite.

Clint worked off most of his mad by walking the streets. During his walk he noticed a quiet restaurant with low lighting, making it the perfect romantic dining experience. He paused and stared at it for several long moments, a plan forming in his mind. It was time that Darcy realized that payback could be a bitch.

When he returned to their apartment, his uniform, bow, and quiver were laid on the table, completely sparkle free. A little guilty over how he had acted, Clint ventured into the bedroom, not at all surprised to see Darcy curled up in the middle of the bed with her ear buds firmly in place. He slid in behind her, draping one arm over her waist and nuzzled the back of her neck.

Darcy made a grumbling noise and shoved at his arm. He chuckled against her neck and reached up to pull out one of the ear buds. “Thank you.”

“I shouldn't have hid them,” she mumbled under her breath. “Stupid joke.”

“I overreacted.”

“Are we going to be one of those sickening couples who try and take the blame for everything?” Darcy asked, cracking one eye to look at him.

Clint suppressed a shudder. “God I hope not. Come on, baby, let's get changed and go out for dinner.”

“You want to take me out after I tried to turn you into Edward the Purple Wearing Archer?” Darcy rolled over enough to look at him.

Clint shrugged. “I might change my mind if you call me Edward again.”

“You're the one who said you would sparkle like a Twilight Vampire.”

“You could at least call me Jasper.”

Darcy grinned and poked him in the side. “You realize you just admitted to reading Twilight?”

Clint winced and ducked his head. “Let's just forget that even came up. Come on, get changed. Put on that flirty dress you bought the other day. I like it.”

“Oh I'll forget alright,” Darcy said with a giggle as she gave him a quick peck before rolling out of bed.

Clint laid sprawled on the bed as he watched her disappear into the bathroom. It would take her longer to get ready so he just closed his eyes and listened to her in the shower. As he thought about what the night could bring his lips curved in a sly smile. Darcy really had no idea what she was in for.

An hour later they were standing in front of the restaurant. Darcy turned and gave him a side eyed glance. “This was your idea, right? Not something that Bruce or Tony suggested?”

Clint made a face. “Why would I ask them for dating advice? Banner doesn't date and Stark just nods along with anything Pepper suggests.”

Darcy had to giggle at that. It was kind of true. “Still, this is romantic, Clint.”

“And?”

“As I recall, our first date was hot dogs from a street vendor followed by a trip to an arcade. Our second date was a trip to Coney Island. Our third date was pizza, beer, and a really bad movie.”

“Is there a point to this?”

Darcy held up her hands. “All I'm saying is that Clint Barton and romance really don't go hand in hand. I know you asked Steve.”

“Lewis, I'm three seconds away from calling the whole thing off.”

“Shutting up, Mr. Romance. Come on, wow me with your sudden change of heart, Mr. I Can't Even Stand To Watch Rom Coms.” Darcy hooked her arm through his. She gave him a soft smile as he held open the door.

“One day your mouth is going to get you in trouble,” Clint muttered under his breath.

“It already has, got me you, hasn't it?” Darcy quipped back.

The look Clint shot her was a mixture of amusement and resignation. The hostess sat them in a small corner booth in the back. It was one of those set ups where the booth curved around the table and Clint slid in next to Darcy, pleased with their seating arrangement. They didn't chat as they looked over the menus and placed their orders.

The next twenty minutes were spent chatting about the strange relationship that Natasha had going on with Banner. They both considered it weird and had much to discuss on it. Clint waited until Darcy was describing an odd exchange between them that she had witnessed before he made his move.

He started slow, just resting his hand just a bit above her knee, thumb rubbing small circles over her flesh as she smiled at him and shifted closer. He kept watching her face as she talked and he slid his hand higher up on her thigh.

Darcy's brain stuttered to a complete halt as she felt Clint's hand creep up her skirt, his palm warm on her bare thigh. She gave him a questioning look. “What do you think you're doing?”

“Listening to you gossip about Nat and Banner.”

She narrowed her eyes and glanced down then back at him. “That isn't what I meant.”

“What did Banner do next?” Clint asked as his hand crept high, the tips of his fingertips grazing over the satin panties she wore.

“Clint!” Darcy hissed as she looked around to see if anyone noticed.

“Relax, baby. Just talk,” he coaxed, his voice a little hoarse. She might protest but he could already feel the slickness of her arousal. It made his cock go painfully hard just thinking of how much she was really enjoying this.

“About what?” she asked, her voice a low whisper. “What are you up to?”

“What did Jane discover today?” Clint asked, ignoring her question as he ran a finger down her center over the panties. The satin was slick and he pressed against her clit, smirking as he was rewarded with a quick intake of breath.

“Huh?” Darcy sputtered. Her mind was a complete blank as Clint slid two fingers under her panties. It was impossible to think when he was doing that. And what was he thinking? They were in the middle of a restaurant. The waiter could be back at any minute with their food. “Clint stop!”

Clint raised one brow at the strained words and smirked. This is what he loved about Darcy, she was a bundle of contradictions. She was saying stop but even as she uttered the words her legs spread, giving him better access. She was all hot and wet, practically dripping from arousal. His fingers glided easily through her folds, finding her clit.

He teased her clit with light, teasing touches as he watched her bite her lower lip. Her eyes had gone bright and heated, her body squirming as she fought the urge to buck her hips. He applied more pressure as he said, voice low and hoarse, “Darcy, what did you and Jane do today?”

Darcy swallowed her moan as he abandoned her clit and had to bite her lip hard when she felt a single finger slide inside her. “Uh, um, she worked on equations. Shit.”

“Shh, don't want anyone noticing, now do we?” Clint asked with a dark chuckle as he slowly finger fucked her, adding a second finger. Fuck she was tight around his fingers, walls clenching with each thrust.

A bright flush stained her cheeks as Darcy fought against the urge to ride his fingers. His thumb covered her clit and he rubbed with each stroke, making her breath stutter. The pool of heat that had gathered low in her belly grew, spreading out until it felt like she was on fire. But it still wasn't enough, the small waves of pleasure hovering on the edge of something more.

Clint shifted in his seat as his cock pressed against the zipper of his jeans. Fuck Darcy was so fucking hot when she was fighting off an orgasm. The brightness of her eyes, the flush of her cheeks, the way her chest heaved with each shallow breath she took, the way she bit into her lip to hold back the noises. He had to fight off the urge to toss her over his shoulder and drag her back to the apartment so he could fuck her the way he wanted to.

Darcy let out a small, quiet cry of distress when she noticed the waiter headed their way with their food. She turned her head, burying it against his shoulder as her body shook. The waiter spoke and Clint chose that moment to curl his fingers, dragging them across her gspot. Her entire body shook as she came apart, the orgasm shocking her system with the intensity. Her moan was low and muffled against his shirt.

Clint ignored the waiter's knowing wink and quietly thanked him for the food as Darcy breathed against his neck. He was glad she wasn't looking because she would have hated the fact that their waiter, a kid barely into his twenties, had figured out what he was doing. He hadn't expected it to take so long to get off, or he would have waited until they were eating before fingering her.

He pulled his hand from under her skirt and covertly wiped it against his pants. Turning his head, he pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. “You okay, baby?”

“That was evil,” Darcy mumbled as she tried to get her breath back. She felt like she had just run the New York Marathon. Who knew that getting off in public could be such a rush? “What the fuck was that?”

He chuckled and rubbed her knee and whispered, “Next time you won't mess with my bow.”

Darcy jerked her head back and stared at him as she realized that this had been payback for her stunt the night before. “Seriously?”

He nodded and picked up his knife and fork. “Paybacks are bitches, aren't they?”

“You fucking bastard. Just wait until we get home,” Darcy growled as she snatched up her own fork.

Clint just smirked, he was sort of counting on it. Pissed off Darcy meant angry sex and he did enough a good round of angry sex. He had a feeling that Darcy was going to give him the fuck of his life after she tortured him some. He couldn't say he didn't like the idea and spent the rest of dinner grinning and chuckling every time she glared at him.


End file.
